Tukang AC
by Kurorinxx
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, si mahasiswa unyu mengalami kesengsaraan ganda. Sudah AC di kamar kontrakan rusak, eh pas telepon service center malah dapet tukang AC tamvan tapi mesumnya selangit. TukangAC!Akashi x Mahasiswa!Kuroko. Warning inside. Giftfic for Halloween tapi nggak ada unsur halloweennya sama sekali.


HAIIII KALIAAAN! APA KABAR?!

Sebelum Rin menjadi lebih gaje disini, ada beberapa hal yang perlu diinformasikan #eaa. Hal-hal itu adalah..

Happy Halloween! Buat mbak fujo atau mas fudan yang sendirian (baca : jomblo) jangan khawatir! Pasti ada yang nemenin kok! Kalo yang nemenin dedemit, itu urusan kalian wahai para jomblo (ngaca woy ngaca)! Rin ngga tanggung jawab! Muahahahhaa! #digebukin

2\. Kayanya yang ini agak ga penting sih, tapi just fyi, Rin udah ganti pen name dari KawaiiKarinChan menjadi BlackSugarRin demi menutupi jati diri Rin yang sebenernya fujo gila ini. (Padahal salah sendiri keceplosan pas ngobrol. Ya sudahlah..)

Ya daripada Rin malah jadi ngebacot disini, mendingan langung loncat ke ficnya aja yaa~

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, si pemuda cantik bin unyu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tangan mungil nan halus menekan tombol-tombol bertuliskan huruf guna merangkai kata untuk tugas kuliah. Manik aquamarine memindai barisan kata yang telah diketik, alis sedikit berkerut menunjukkan fokus yang luar biasa. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bermunculan di dahi si entitas biru. Karbondioksida dikeluarkan melalui helaan napas, Kuroko menyambar remote AC merek LG yang bertengger manis di tembok kamar kontrakannya. Ditatapnya digit angka yang menghiasi remote.

Dua digit angka, satu dan enam dengan tiga garis sudah tertera jelas di benda itu. Lantas, mengapa kamarnya masih terasa panas? Harusnya enam belas derajat celsius cukup untuk membuat tubuh ramping Kuroko menggigil. Tapi suhu kamarnya sekarang malah membuatnya mandi keringat. Diutak-atiknya remote AC itu. Mulai dari di pencer-pencet, di goyang-goyang, dilempar, sampai di ignite pass pun tak mempan.

Kuroko mengerang frustasi dalam hati, lalu mengambil handphonenya. Jari telunjuk mengusap layar, menekan ikon bergambar telepon. Dimasukkannya digit angka service center lalu menekan ikon bertuliskan ' _call_ '. Tiga kali nada sambung terdengar, akhirnya panggilan diangkat.

" _Selamat siang, dengan LG service center, ada yang bisa dibantu?_ "

"Siang mbak, ini AC dirumah saya rusak. Bisa tolong kirim teknisinya kesini?"

Ah, Kuroko. Biasanya juga nyebutnya tukang AC. Pakai embel-embel teknisi segala.

" _Bisa. Alamat rumahnya, mas?"_

"Jalan Teikou nomor 24."

" _Jalan Teikou nomor 24 ya, atas nama siapa?_ "

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

" _Saya ulangi lagi ya. Atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya, di Jl. Teikou nomor 24. Mohon ditunggu ya. Selamat siang."_

Percakapan antara mbak-mbak service center LG dengan Kuroko pun diakhiri dengan suara telepon yang ditutup. Sekarang tugas Kuroko hanyalah tinggal menunggu dan berharap si tukang AC akan datang secepatnya.

 **Tukang AC**

 **By BlackSugarRin (dulunya KawaiiKarinChan)**

 **TukangAC!Akashi x AnakKontrakan!Kuroko.**

 **Contains Yaoi, don't like don't read**

 **WARNING : Gaje, abal, alur cepet, bikin muntah, Akashi OOC, typo, dll.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KuroBasu punya abang Fujimaki Tadatoshi©.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Manik aquamarine melirik jarum jam yang bertengger di angka dua. Bibirnya masih bercumbu dengan sedotan yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan segelas vanilla shake yang baru saja dibuatnya. Entah kapan tukang AC yang dijanjikan mbak-mbak service center LG di seberang telepon datang. Sudah tiga jam sejak ia menelepon service center tapi si tukang AC tak kunjung muncul. Lelah menunggu, Kuroko kembali mengangkat handphonenya untuk kembali menghubungi service center.

"Halo?"

" _Selamat siang, dengan LG service center, ada yang bisa dibantu?_ "

Ah, suara mbak-mbak yang tadi.

"Selamat siang, mbak. Ini dari alamat yang tadi, Jl. Teikou nomor 24. Teknisi-nya kapan dateng ya mbak?"

" _Ah, dari Mas Kuroko Tetsuya ya? Maaf mas, teknisi kami sedang bertugas semua jadi mungkin agak lama datangnya. Tapi kami akan mencarikan teknisi yang lain secepatnya, ya mas._ "

Ayolah mbak, jangan bercanda. Entitas biru ini sudah hampir mati kepanasan. Tapi karena Kuroko anak yang baik, alim, dan rajin menabung, ia hanya menurut.

"Ya sudah, terimakasih."

" _Sama-sama, selamat siang_."

Telepon ditutup. Jadilah status Kuroko dari mahasiswa rajin dan alim ke mahasiswa menunggu kepastian(tukang AC). Tampaknya dewi fortuna sedang jahil hari ini. Matanya menatap sembarang arah, berharap melihat sesuatu yang menarik dan dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya. Kecoak lagi kawin pun akan dijadikan objek observasinya, asalkan dapat mengusir rasa bosan.

Tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, akhirnya kalender yang menjadi korban observasinya. Tahun dua ribu lima belas. Bulan Oktober. Tanggal tiga puluh satu. _Wait, what_? Hari ini tanggal tiga puluh satu? Seketika sesuatu mencolek ingatan si baby blue.

"Ah," masih dengan tampang datar, ia bergumam kecil " hari ini Halloween."

Tapi ah, peduli amat dengan Halloween. Walau tidak memakai kostum pun, Kuroko sudah dianggap hantu oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Mungkin ia akan merayakannya dengan menonton film atau main game horor.

Tidak, sepertinya lebih seru menakut-nakuti Kagami Taiga, si mas-mas indomaret dekat rumahnya sampai kejang-kejang. Atau mengerjai Aomine Daiki si tukang ojek pangkalan dengan bercrossdress menjadi cewek cantik. Eh, coret ide kedua. Takutnya malah digodain sama mas-mas jomblo. Trus digrepe om-om mesum. Kan horor.

Masih memutar otak guna mencari ilham untuk ide nistanya itu, konsentrasi Kuroko dipecah oleh suara seseorang diluar. Refleks, ia langsung melangkah menuju pintu depan. Menyibak gorden dekat pintu depan, diintipnya sosok mas-mas dengan seragam LG yang sedang menenteng kotak perkakas dan tangga lipat. Yakin itu tukang AC yang dimaksud, pintu depan dibuka.

"Siang, mbak. Saya teknisi dari service center LG." ujar si mas dengan senyum pepsodent sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kuroko mengamati sosok tampan dihadapannya. Surai merah menyembul dari topi yang dikenakan si tukang AC. Manik heterochromatic bertemu dengan aquamarine, membuat si baby blue agak canggung. Kuroko membalas uluran tangan si surai crimson.

"Siang Mas. Erm, maaf Mas, tapi saya laki. Jadi tolong jangan saya panggil 'Mbak' "

Entah matanya picek atau bagaimana, si tukang AC tampaknya salah sangka soal gender Kuroko. Salahkan sang ibunda yang memberi tampang seperti perempuan. Salahkan sang tukang AC dan matanya yang picek sehingga mengira Kuroko itu perempuan. Kuroko berniat melepas jabat tangan antara dirinya dengan si mas tukang AC, tapi tampaknya niat si crimson malah sebaliknya.

"Tangan mbak kecil banget. Nama mbak siapa?."

" Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, dan saya laki-laki tulen. Tadi barusan kayaknya saya udah bilang."

"Oh...Nama saya Akashi Seijuuro, mbak"

"Gak nanya, mas."

Dan acara tatap-tatapan mata sambil pegangan tangan pun dimulai. Tukang AC yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu mengerling nakal kepada pemuda unyu didepannya. Kuroko bergidik ngeri.

"Mas, lepasin tangan saya. Gak enak dilihat tetangga nanti."

Seringai muncul di bibir Akashi.

"Ah, si mbak. Nggak apa-apa kok, _wong_ bentar lagi mbak juga ganti marga."

"Mas saya nggak bercanda."

"Saya juga nggak bercanda, mbak."

Keheningan kembali melanda kedua makhluk merah-biru. Tak tahan dengan suasana _awkward_ dan Akashi yang menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan om-om mesum, pemuda baby blue itu mendeham guna mengusir atmosfir canggung.

"udah, mas. Cepetan masuk, nanti nggak selesai-selesai kerjaannya." Kuroko meminta- tidak, lebih tepatnya memerintah si crimson untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Wah, si mbak siang bolong begini udah ngajak masuk. Tiga ronde cukup, mbak?"

 **JDUAGH!**

Jadilah Akashi Seijuuro, si tukang AC tamvan nan mesum meringkuk kesakitan akibat ignite pass penuh cinta dari Kuroko.

.

.

.

"Mbak, tinggal sendiri?"

Setelah insiden ignite pass tadi, akhirnya Akashi benar-benar akan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius. Ignite pass dari Kuroko terbukti manjur untuk membetulkan otak sengklek Akashi Seijuuro. Tak lagi mempedulikan panggilan 'mbak' dari si crimson, Kuroko menggiring Akashi menuju kamar. Untuk membetulkan AC tentunya.

"Nggak, mas." jawaban pendek meluncur dari bibir Kuroko.

"Loh, trus tinggal sama siapa?"

Entitas baby blue itu melirik si crimson jengah. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia bertemu tukang service AC yang tamvan tapi mesum dan keponya itu loh, nggak ketulungan.

"Sama dedemit. Udah, itu AC-nya tolong dibenerin ya."

"Berarti mbak tinggal sendirian dong."

"Iya. Cepetan mas. AC kamar saya udah nungguin."

"Siap, sayang."

"Idih."

Akashi dengan cepat dan sigap langsung mendirikan tangga dan melakukan inspeksi terhadap AC di kamar si pemuda unyu korban gombalannya. AC dibongkar, si surai merah mengecek bagian dalam mesin pendingin ruang tersebut. Kuroko hanya diam dan berdiri jauh-jauh dari Akashi, antisipasi jika si crimson jatuh ia tidak akan menjadi korban kemodusan si merah kalau jatuh dengan posisi tidak menguntungkan.

"Mbak, ini AC-nya nggak kenapa-napa, cuma kotor aja. Mau saya bersihin sekalian?"

' _Bersihin dulu otakmu, mas!_ ' Kuroko membatin miris. Manik aquamarine memicing, mencari bukti kemodusan dibalik kebaikan. Tenang, nak. Ini cuma tugas tukang AC kok.

"Yaudah deh mas. Nggak lama kan?"

"Nggak, cepet kok. Tapi kalo mbak masih mau saya nemenin mbak, saya lama-lamain deh. Selamanya juga boleh." sebuah kedipan genit melayang ke arah Kuroko.

"Nggak, mas. Cepetin aja."

"Mbak, nanti kalo cepet-cepet saya keluar."

"Mas,"

"Iya, _darling_."

Percakapan ambigu antara merah-biru terhenti. Akashi mulai melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius. Kuroko yang mulai bosan akhirnya mencetuskan niat untuk membuat vanilla shake. Seingatnya es krim vanilla dan susu masih ada di dalam kulkas. Membiarkan si tukang AC mesum melakukan pekerjaannya, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat likuid putih favoritnya itu. Pintu kulkas dibuka, ia mengeluarkan susu dan es krim vanilla lalu memasukkan kedua bahan itu kedalam blender untuk dipersatukan. Bunyi dengung mesin blender mengisi keheningan, Kuroko tanpa sadar melirik kearah si crimson bermanik heterochromia yang sedang sibuk mengusir kotoran di AC kamarnya.

' _Mas Akashi punya pacar nggak ya?_ ' batin Kuroko tanpa sadar. Begitu sadar ia sedang memikirkan Akashi, Kuroko yang notabenenya kuudere langsung menampar pipinya sendiri guna menyadarkan diri dari godaan setan yang berusaha menjerumuskan si baby blue. Apa jangan-jangan Akashi pakai pelet?

Mesin yang sedari tadi memutar cairan putih itu dihentikan. Dituangnya vanilla milkshake itu kedalam gelas, tak lupa Kuroko menambahkan benda plastik kecil berbentuk tabung yang biasa disebut sedotan. Blender bekas vanilla milkshake diletakkan di bak cuci piring, ia kembali berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengecek progres yang telah dicapai Akashi dalam misi membersihkan AC.

"Mas, AC-nya udah belom?"

Yang ditanya menoleh.

"Ini udah dibersihin, tinggal dipasangin kap atas AC-nya aja." jawabnya singkat, kemudian fokus lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Selang beberapa saat, kap atas AC selesai dipasang. Akashi pelan-pelan turun dari tangga lipat yang terlihat ringkih dan bergoyang-goyang itu. Serisi-risinya Kuroko kepada Akashi, tapi ia tetap mengingatkan Akashi untuk hati-hati ketika turun tangga walau masih terdengar ketidakniatan dalam mengingatkan si crimson.

"Mas, turunnya hati-hati ya. Nanti kalo jatoh saya yang repot."

"Iya, honey. Mas nggak bakal jato-"

 **GEDEBUK!**

Baru juga diingatkan, Akashi sudah jatuh dengan kepala yang langsung menghantam lantai dari atas tangga. Refleks, Kuroko meletakkan vanilla shakenya diatas meja belajar dan menghampiri Akashi.

"Aduh, si mas baru juga dibilangin udah jatoh aja. Udah, duduk disitu dulu. Saya mau ambil kotak P3K diluar." Kuroko menunjuk kearah kasurnya. Akashi yang masih mendesis kesakitan hanya menurut sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Tak sampai lima menit, si pemilik surai baby blue itu masuk dengan membawa kotak berisi obat pertolongan pertama. Alkohol tujuh puluh persen, betadine, kapas dan band-aid keluar dari kotak P3K.

"Mana lukanya, mas?" tanya Kuroko dengan tampang datar andalannya. Maklum, kuudere.

"Disini, mbak." Akashi menunjuk kearah dadanya.

"Mas seriusan."

"Iya, iya. Nih, disini." Akashi menyibak surai crimson yang menutupi dahinya, memperlihatkan sebuah luka goresan yang lumayan panjang namun tak dalam. Si baby blue menuangkan alkohol keatas kapas, bersiap untuk mengusir bakteri diatas luka.

"Mas, tahan ya." Kuroko mengusap lembut luka Akashi dengan kapas beralkohol. Akashi meringis pelan, merasakan perih akibat luka yang disentuh alkohol.

Kuroko yang terlalu fokus dengan luka di dahi Akashi tidak menyadari betapa pendeknya jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Akashi. Kedua sudut bibir si pemilik manik heterochromia terangkat.

"Mbak, mukanya deketin lagi dong. Nanggung amat."

Jarak wajah langsung diperlebar begitu si baby blue sadar. Raut kekecewaan terpampang jelas pada wajah tamvan si crimson. Samar-samar tapi masih terlihat, semburat merah bertengger di pipi Kuroko. Ekspresi _pouting_ yang dipakai oleh si pemilik manik aquamarine membuat hasrat Akashi untuk mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidung makin tak tertahankan. Kuroko langsung menyambar betadine dan menuangkan cairan berwarna coklat itu keatas kapas, memposisikan kapas itu keatas luka Akashi lalu menempelkannya dengan band-aid. Hanya lima detik yang terbuang untuk melakukan itu semua akibat kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Akashi beberapa menit lalu.

Dengan pokerface andalan namun semburat merah yang masih samar-samar terlihat, suara si pemilik aquamarine memecah atmosfir canggung.

"Emm..Mas, AC-nya udah kan? Ini bayar nggak?"

Begitu Kuroko melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya bermaksud mengusir si tukang AC mesum, ekspresi si orang yang dimaksud langsung berubah drastis. Dari ekspresi genit level satu melonjak ke ekspresi genit level seratus.

"Ya bayar atuh mbak, tapi buat si mbak mah nggak usah mahal-mahal."

Kuroko yang baru kali ini mengalami masalah dengan kotak berwarna putih yang gunanya untuk mendinginkan ruangan itu menghela napas lega. ' _Dompet terselamatkan_ ' batinnya polos. Padahal teknisi resmi dari LG tidak pernah meminta bayaran, Akashi malah mengatakan sebaliknya. Bukan bayaran berbentuk materi, tentunya.

"Saya cuma minta cium aja," jari si crimson menunjuk ke bibir "disini."

Dompet terselamatkan, tapi kesucian bibir ternodai. Kuroko lelah, mas. Kuroko lelah..

"Emoh."

Permintaan ditolak secara instan. Tak kehabisan ide, Akashi menunjuk ke pipi.

"Enggak, mas. Mau saya laporin ke _customer care_?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, seolah meremehkan. Merasa mendapat tanda persetujuan, Kuroko mengambil handphonenya lalu menghubungi LG _customer care._ Tiga kali nada sambung terdengar, panggilan pun diangkat.

" _Halo, selamat siang-ssu, dengan LG customer care. Ada yang bisa dibantu?_ "

' _suara mas-masnya cempreng,_ ' Kuroko salah fokus.

"Selamat siang. Saya ingin menyampaikan keluhan."

" _Silahkan-ssu~_ "

Si baby blue menarik napas, bersiap untuk bercerita panjang lebar.

"Tadi siang, saya menelepon _service center_ untuk mengirimkan teknisi ke rumah. Teknisinya datang, tapi kerjanya sama sekali tidak profesional. Ngegodain saya terus. Itu teknisinya homo apa gimana sih mas? Saya laki, masa digodain? Tadi namanya kalo nggak salah Akashi Seijuuro. Nanti bisa tolong diberi teguran, soalnya kasihan kalo yang dapet dia sebagai teknisi tapi tingkahnya kayak gitu."

Tak terdengar suara di seberang telepon.

"Halo, mas..?"

" _Ta-tadi namanya Akashi Seijuuro? Saya nggak salah denger kan?_ "

"Saya positif seratus persen mas nggak salah denger "

" _Ano..itu, gimana bilangnya ya? Pokoknya mas jangan macem-macem sama dia deh. Saya masih mau hidup, mas juga masih mau hidup kan?"_

"Hah?"

" _ya pokoknya inget pesan saya tadi, mas! Jangan macem-macem sama dia! Selamat siang-ssu!_ "

Panggilan diakhiri secara sepihak, Kuroko langsung menengok kearah Akashi yang sedang tersenyum-senyum, seperti mengejek si baby blue karena kegagalannya dalam melayangkan laporan atas dirinya. Pemilik manik aquamarine menghela napas.

"Mas, ini sekarang mau saya bayar berapa? Biar ngga ribet urusannya."

"Wah, si mbak berani juga. Mau berapa malem?"

"Mas," Kuroko mulai gerah dengan kata-kata ambigu yang dikeluarkan Akashi. Kedua alis yang bertaut dan pipi yang menggembung membuat si crimson tertawa kecil melihat reaksi unyu si biru langit.

"Kan tadi saya udah bilang, buat mbak nggak usah mahal mahal. Cuma cium aja."

Kuroko mendelik jengah. Demi kerang ajaib, hari ini halloween paling horor selama hidupnya. Mungkin akibat dari niat nistanya untuk mengerjai Kagami dan Aomine.

"Nggak bisa yang lain aja mas?"

Dengan tampang memelas, si surai langit berusaha meluluhkan hati si tukang AC berotak mesum. Akashi yang lama-lama tak tahan disuguhi pemandangan menggoda iman itu akhirnya menyerah.

"Yaudah, peluk deh."

Wajah Kuroko yang tadinya memelas langsung berubah menjadi wajah sedatar TV LCD begitu melihat Akashi yang sudah membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Kuroko tetap dengan rasa waspada perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Mas ini cuma peluk aja kan?"

Akashi mengangguk, masih dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Kuroko agak curiga.

"Yakin nih? Kayaknya ngga mungkin peluk doang deh mas."

Seringaian hinggap di bibir Akashi. Kuroko merinding disko seketika.

"Mbak mau yang lebih?"

"Nggak."

Kuroko yang hanya terpaut beberapa langkah lagi dengan Akashi terdiam membatu ditempat. Dua pilihan berbahaya menggentayangi otaknya. Kabur tapi nggak bayar (padahal itu cuma akal-akalannya Akashi) dan beresiko dituntut atau membayar dengan cara memeluk Akashi dan beresiko digrepe lalu diraep. Si crimson yang mulai tak sabar dengan malaikat biru dihadapannya itu langsung menarik lengan si pemuda langit dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Mata Kuroko membulat, tubuhnya menegang kaget akan sensasi hangat yang langsung menerpa raga mungilnya itu. Akashi membenamkan hidungnya kedalam surai biru langit Kuroko, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari pemuda cantik itu.

"Mas, tadi katanya cuma peluk doang.."

Protes dari si baby blue diabaikan, Akashi terus melanjutkan aktivitas menyesap aroma vanilla yang menjadi candu baginya. Kuroko yang tak berkutik hanya bisa diam, indra penciumannya menangkap aroma kayu manis dan _sandalwood_.

 _Misterius, dan..elegan._

Adegan berpelukan romantis ala drama korea antara Akashi dan Kuroko masih berlangsung, sampai kesadaran Kuroko dicolek oleh sebuah tangan yang sudah mendarat diatas salah satu dari dua tonjolan pemisah tubuh bagian atas dan bawah. Semburat merah bersamaan dengan persegi imajiner berwarna merah sukses muncul diatas wajah _stoic_ Kuroko.

 **BUGH!**

Dan terjadilah Akashi meringkuk kesakitan akibat ignite pass penuh kasih sayang dari Kuroko season dua.

.

.

.

"Mas, cepetan balik sono. Udah sore nih."

Si pemuda baby blue melipat tangan di dada sambil memberi tatapan sangar terbaiknya setelah insiden penggrepean berkedok metode pembayaran dengan sebuah pelukan. Jujur saja, Kuroko merasa janggal dengan metode pembayaran tersebut, tapi ah..sudahlah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi mas-mas mesum dengan manik heterochromia itu.

"Yah, si mbak. Mau sampe tengah malem saya juga masih kuat kok."

Alis biru muda berkedut, " Saya hitung sampe tiga kalo mas nggak pergi dari teras kontrakan saya sekarang juga, hari ini mas bakal saya ignite pass untuk ketiga kalinya." ancam Kuroko masih dengan wajah sangar andalannya walaupun jika dilihat dari manik heterochromia Akashi, Kuroko hanya bertampang datar seperti biasanya.

"Ignite pass dari mbak saya anggap sebagai bukti kasih sayang mbak buat saya."

"Idih, maso."

Kalo buat Kuroko mah, Akashi rela jadi masochist.

"Yaudah, kalau gitu saya pamit dulu ya." Akashi berpamitan sambil melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Kuroko. Si baby blue mual secara tiba-tiba.

Si baby blue mendengus, "nggak usah pamitan juga nggak apa-apa. Saya nggak bakal ketemu lagi kok sama mas."

Begitu mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang tidak bisa dibilang demikian, Kuroko langsung menutup pintu depan dari dalam, meninggalkan Akashi dibawah naungan langit sore dengan seringaian yang bertengger manis di bibirnya.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menjadi milikku, _Tetsuya_."

* * *

 **FIN**

Akhirnya, setelah memeras inspirasi dari otak ditemani oleh mas-mas tukang AC yang setia nungguin sambil benerin AC, fanfic AkaKuro ini lahir. Yeeeey!

Eh tapi beneran loh, fanfic ini dibuat dalam tiga jam akibat kebanjiran inspirasi dari si mas tukang AC. Kuhargai jasamu, mas! Ay lop yu! #eh #malahcurcol. Terimakasih juga buat **Siuicchi** -san (maap kalo terjadi kesalahan penulisan pen name) yang udah ngasih Rin inspirasi lewat fanfic-fanfic AkaKuro yang awesome nan greget itu. Kalo misalkan fanfic ini terlihat terlalu plagiat sama punyanya Siuicchi-san dari segi apapun, Rin akan dengan senang hati ngedelete fanfic ini. Tinggal bilang di review atau PM yaa~.Dan untuk para readers sekalian, Rin mau tanya nih. Ini fanfic enaknya jadiin oneshot apa multichap yak? Tuliskan pendapat anda di bawah-ehem, maksudnya di kotak ripiu.

Sekian dari Rin, dan seperti biasa..

Peluk, cium dan bhubai,

BlackSugarRin.


End file.
